


Fear.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: "It's impolite to stare."Vergil nearly jumps out of his skin having been caught. He watches the way V snaps the book shut gently, emerald green eyes meeting his own icy blue. "Is something the matter?"Vergil takes a deep breath."Endless questions on my mind, still.""Questions like?""Questions like... just how are you back?"V chuckles lightly, shaking his head. "Still thinking about that? We've discussed this before, and not only with you, but with the others. I don't... fully know nor do I understand myself."





	Fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this short thing on discord to my partner and they told me to upload it so HERE
> 
> EDIT: i added some dialog and fixed some spelling mistakes WHOOPS

V keeps Vergil company one night in the empty lobby of _Devil May Cry,_ the full moon high in the night sky. A gentle breeze passing through the silent streets of Redgrave. A single candle lighting where they sit.

V reads in silence as Vergil tries to do the same. Tries to read the poetry book that Nero had shoved back into his hands upon his arrival from hell with his twin. However, his eyes keep looking back at the man before him, a man that had once been part of him. A man who had been cut with his Yamato, only to fight to come back together as one. That same man, once again, sits before him. And no matter how many times he had tried to ignore the many questions in his head, his gaze kept coming from the words on the pages to look at him.

"It's impolite to stare."

Vergil nearly jumps out of his skin having been caught. He watches the way V snaps the book shut gently, emerald green eyes meeting his own icy blue. "Is something the matter?"

Vergil takes a deep breath.

"Endless questions on my mind, still."

"Questions like?"

"Questions like... just _how_ are you back?"

V chuckles lightly, shaking his head. "Still thinking about that? We've discussed this before, and not only with you, but with the others. I don't... fully know nor do I understand myself."

Vergil closes his own book at last, placing the item on his lap.

"Is there..." Vergil attempts to find the words without his voice cracking. "Is there any possibility that you will..." V raises an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly, "What? A possibility I will dissapear once more? That answer I cannot give, for I do not know that answer either."

There's a tight sensation in Vergil's chest, biting his own bottom lip as his heart physically hurts. "Then speaking will be _pointless_," Vergil says suddenly, standing. "I need rest."

"Vergil-"

"You must get rest as well, before your body gives out tomorrow morning in the middle of a mission."

_"Vergil-"_

** _"Goodnight, V."_ **

V suddenly grips onto Vergil's wrist, as tight as his strength will allow him. "Vergil," he says lowly, "What's wrong? It's as if the first time we've interacted, as if you're going to begin avoiding me."

Vergil sighs lightly.

"I don't know how to express myself properly."

Vergil turns back to face V, an unfamiliar look on his face. V stands, maintaining eye contact with him. "I know you don't," he whispers his reply, "But... please do try..."

Vergil looks away, his fist clenching, trying to find the words. But before he can say anything, V says, "It's the answer to your question, isn't it? It's the fact I do not know if I will stay or vanish once more."

Vergil's throat tightens up, his heart feeling as if daggers had been stabbed deep inside at V's words.

"When we were connected," V suddenly continues, "I had once expressed how you... _we_ wanted nothing but to be protected and loved. But that, in the end, _we_ had to survive. Alone. Abandoned. Hardening our heart to protect one self. Any sign of opening to anyone was a sign of weakness, no matter who it was."

Vergil looks back at V, attempting to get his walls back up.

"Your _point?"_

V smiles.

"Even though our new beginnings began rocky, you started opening up to _me_. You started to begin expressing more and more of your feelings; exposing more of your heart to me. The truly fragile pieces of you that you refused to show anyone else, you had shown me. I had once thought it was much easier to show such a side to me due to our connection. But I now exist outside of simply being your human soul. You didn't have to show me as much of your heart that you had shown me, but you did, however. And, perhaps, the thought of me of vanishing is hurting you, more than you want to admit."

Vergil stares wordlessly, as V cups his face.

"You don't want to watch me, in a sense, die. And leave you alone. You do not want the same feeling of abandonment ans being left behind once more."

V stares at him with a sad smile as he finishes. "That is the truth, is it not Vergil? A truth I know because once, our souls had been as one. Our feelings joint together as roots underground? And although, as I've said before, we are no longer bounded together in such a way, I still was still once _you._ Your feelings, thought processes, why you keep such a heavy guard... it's simply to protect yourself and your heart from ever being hurt and broken in such a way that hurt you all those years ago. Correct?"

Vergil leans into his hand. "Perhaps that _is_ the truth, perhaps I do not... want to be left alone once more..." V shakes his head. "It's not the means of wanting to be alone, for we _both_ know that will not be the case. You won't be alone because you have rediscovered your place with your family once again. You have discovered your place and where you stand with your son and with your brother.

"The truth boils down to... you simply don't want to be alone after you opened your heart in a way you haven't in quite sometime."

And V can feel the first set of tears fall on his fingers tips. "I hate that you know exactly what goes on in my head," Vergil says, his voice cracking, eyes closing tightly as if a way to hide. "I know you were once a part of me, but it gives you no right to read me as such an open book, V..." The black haired one frowns as he begins to feel Vergil tremble, suddenly pulling the other man in a tight embrace.

"I don't want you to go," Vergil whispers suddenly, quickly burying his head in his shoulder, arms returning the embrace as he cries, "I don't want to be left alone."

V smiles bittersweetly, his own tears forming. "I cannot promise my vanishing, Vergil, for I do not know what the future lies for my soul... I will promise you, that I fear the same thing as you do. I fear that there may _be_ a day where I vanish. And the very thought of that happening does leave me terrified, for I do not want to leave you alone either... I do not want to leave your side."

V holds him tighter as Vergil simply whispers, "Stay with me tonight."

"I shall stay with you tonight," V responds, "And every night until I can no longer..."


End file.
